Michael talks adoption with Eric
Michael talks adoption with Eric, then tells his sister, Erica where to get off in this episode of Harpers Falls. Scene One WBOS. Picking up the scene from Friday, Craig Atchley is smiling while Erica is burning mad. ERICA: Who the hell do you think you are?! Firing me with NO warning? CRAIG: Since I own the station, I can do that! ERICA: Do you know who I am?! CRAIG: Yes, I know who you are, and you have no problem screaming it ad nauseum! PATRICIA: I am sorry, Mr. Atchley, my niece has no decorum! CRAIG: I've dealt with her kind before, it's nothing unusual for me. ERICA: Quit talking about me as if I am not here! PATRICIA: Will you step out of the office? ERICA: Fine! (She storms out of the office) PATRICIA: I am again sorry for her attitude. CRAIG: That is fine. I talked with your daughter, Caitlyn, last night. PATRICIA: When is she coming to town? CRAIG: In a few days. I know she is more into print media, but I hope we can merge them to a beneficial working relationship. PATRICIA: That is good. How is Hannah doing? CRAIG: She is fine. I will make sure that she is safe, and that Erica DOESN'T get Maggie from her mother. PATRICIA: I am glad you are there to help her. CRAIG: Thank you for letting me know what is going on. (Patricia and Craig still talk about Caitlyn's imminent arrival) Scene Two Harper Mansion. Eric's new room. Eric has talked with Dylan and Rosemary and both enjoy his company. Michael comes in. MICHAEL: I see you and Dylan went to Fenway. ERIC: Yeah, Alex came too. I like them. MICHAEL: Mark and Rosemary seem to like you too. ERIC: Yeah, they are a great couple. Hannah too. MICHAEL: You know I asked your mother to marry me. ERIC: Everyone has been talking about nothing else. MICHAEL: That is the tough thing about being a Harper. There will be those who like to talk about things. ERIC: What is this about? MICHAEL: I have talked with your mother, and I also talked with Dylan, Rosemary and Hannah, and they are in approval of what I am planning to do. ERIC: What? MICHAEL: I want to adopt you. (Eric is shocked) Scene Three Boston Commons. Stephanie and Rosemary are talking about all the situations with the family. ROSEMARY: I think Wendy would make a great wife for Dad. STEPHANIE: I do too. I am surprised the family welcomed me in. ROSEMARY: You don't worry about it, Steph. I explained everything. STEPHANIE: Except for one. ROSEMARY: It doesn't signify what my scheming aunt Erica wants. STEPHANIE: I am glad. Her cold glare really made me feel uncomfortable. ROSEMARY: She is going to be a problem. STEPHANIE: I just want you to know, I am so sorry for all the lies I told and the people I harmed against you, Rosie. You always will be my best friend, and even when I hated you, I still wanted to tell you all. ROSEMARY: You eventually did, Steph, and you don't worry about it. I am glad you told me. I really am. It bonded us all together again. (Stephanie and Rosemary hug one another) Scene Four On Scituate Avenue in the business section of the Harpers Falls neighborhood. Wendy Schraederman is walking towards Attleboro Avenue, the main north-south street. She had been out making a walk around town, getting to know her new home. Erica, coming out of the T station, sees Wendy. She walks up to her. ERICA: Well, well, well, what are you doing out on this fair afternoon, MISS Schraederman? WENDY: Taking a walk around the town here. ERICA: Don't make yourself too comfortable here. WENDY: I beg your pardon?! ERICA: I know what kind of person you are. WENDY: I don't know what you are talking about. ERICA: An outsider, wanting into the family. You are nothing to me! WENDY: I am as wealthy as you are, Erica. ERICA: Ah, yes, I saw your financial profile. Some piddling oil company. That makes NO difference to me! WENDY: Just what is it you are driving at?! ERICA: I heard about your engagement to my brother. WENDY: So? ERICA: You think marriage is going to get you into the Harper family, Missy? Well, you are dead wrong. Nothing happens here without my knowing it. NOTHING! WENDY: How dare you threaten me! ERICA: I am warning you. Leave my brother, end the engagement, or else I will make your life beyond horrible! (Erica, satisfied that she has intimidated Wendy, walks demurely to the T station. Wendy grabs her cell phone) WENDY: Michael, are you busy? No, I am fine. I just had a run in with Erica. Ordering me to end the engagement or she will make my life miserable. MICHAEL (on the phone): Oh she did, did she? You don't worry about it, Wendy! I will deal with my dear sister! (Wendy disconnects the call and looks at the smug Erica. She shoots daggers at her soon to be sister in law.) Scene Five Astrid McIntyre's real estate office next to the T station. Adam Mathison and Aaron Shinn are talking with Astrid about a new business. They had owned a restaurant in Smythewood, and were talking about doing the same again. ASTRID: I have this prime location here on Scituate and Woburn in the business area. We can check it out immediately. ADAM: That is wonderful. I like it. AARON: Is it ventilated enough? ASTRID: It is indeed. It was a restaurant for a number of years. It was once called the Scod. AARON: Sounds like a great one. ADAM: Let's see it, Ms. McIntyre. (Adam, Aaron and Astrid go to the former Scod restaurant to see what they can see.) (Voice of Nancy St. Alban: "Harpers Falls: A New Beginning will continue in a moment here on ONtv.") Scene Six WBOS. Patricia is looking over the station, and the office which Erica was summarily fired. She receives a call on her cell phone. PATRICIA: Hello? (It is Michael) MICHAEL (via Phone): Is Erica there? PATRICIA: No, she's not. MICHAEL: Do you know where she could be? I want to have words with her. PATRICIA: I thought she was down in Brockton. MICHAEL: I thought so too. PATRICIA: I will let her know you want to speak to her. MICHAEL: Wait a second, I see her now. I will call you later, Aunt Patricia. PATRICIA: Ok, Michael. Talk to you later. (Patricia disconnects the call, and she is wondering what Erica has done now) Scene Seven Harper Mansion. Erica walks by, unaware that Michael was told by Wendy what she had done. MICHAEL: Who the hell do you think you are?! ERICA: What are you on about?! MICHAEL: Wendy called me and told me that you threatened her. ERICA: Why do you always insist on being with someone else when you know Shelby will always be your wife?! MICHAEL: How many different ways do I have to say it to you, Erica? Shelby is DEAD! She is NOT coming back! ERICA: I am only looking out for your welfare. MICHAEL: Don't lie to me, Erica. I know what you are up to. ERICA: What?! MICHAEL: You don't care a fig about anybody but yourself! ERICA: I don't want any outsiders in this family! MICHAEL: Of course, all except that damned Nigel! ERICA: Nigel has quality! MICHAEL: Nigel is a monster! ERICA: You don't even KNOW him! MICHAEL: I know enough about him from what Aunt Patricia told me! ERICA: How dare that woman tell you ANYTHING! MICHAEL: That is enough, sister dear! She told me what you had him do! Killing Christopher; having him try to break up Dylan and Alex; having him try to take Hannah's baby from her. ERICA: He is the father! MICHAEL: He is a criminal, deservedly behind bars! Which is where YOU ought to be, Erica. ERICA: What do you mean?! MICHAEL: I am going to tell you this, and I am going to tell you this only once. If I hear that you have threatened my fiancee, my children and my soon-to-be-adopted son, then I will do everything in my power to see to it that you are DISINHERITED! ERICA: You wouldn't. MICHAEL: Watch me! And sister or no sister, blood or no blood, you mess with me, Erica, and I will make sure you will regret it. (Erica is shaken to her core. She storms off and is waylaid by Sheila, who has her own words to say to her!) Scene Eight The former location of the Scod. Adam, Aaron and Astrid look over the building and are on the inside of the place. ADAM: Very nice. I like the amount of space, perfect for what we have in mind. AARON: I think it is great. ADAM: Does it have to remain seafood? ASTRID: Not at all. It can be whatever you want to be. AARON: This will be wonderful. ADAM: Who will watch the baby? ASTRID: You have a baby? ADAM: A daughter, named Rebecca. ASTRID: I would love to watch her for you. AARON: You would? ASTRID: I am only running my mom's real estate business. If you want a partner, you have one, if you want. ADAM: I am all for it. AARON: I am too. (The three new partners toast one another) Scene Nine Outside of the Harper mansion. SHEILA: I want words with you, Erica. ERICA: Not you too! SHEILA: I am going to let you know what I think of you. ERICA: I have things to do and accomplish, unlike you! SHEILA: Just one word of warning. I kept you out of my opening, because I know you will do nothing but denigrade it all over the media. ERICA: You are nothing! SHEILA: Your arrogance will be your downfall, Erica. And God help you if you make my life miserable! ERICA: You don't speak to me in that manner! SHEILA: Oh, and that entitles you to belittle everyone else in the family as you see fit? Not on my watch, you hypocrite. You will not harass Wendy; you will leave everyone else alone. You are NOT even allowed on this estate! You were BANISHED! ERICA: A situation that will definitely be remedied! SHEILA: You think so, eh? ERICA: I think so! SHEILA: You will find out that what you want and what happens are not exactly the same thing! (Sheila storms off; Erica is unconcerned.) Scene Ten WBOS. A few days later. Craig and Patricia are still preparing the office for Craig's use. A beautiful blond woman comes in. CRAIG: Oh, excellent, you're here. WOMAN: I said I would be, didn't I? CRAIG: I spoke with your mother. She is waiting for you. WOMAN: Has Erica been fired? CRAIG: On the spot. I did it myself. WOMAN: Good. (Patricia sees her daughter, Caitlyn. She hugs her) PATRICIA: Caitlyn. You're here. CAITLYN: Yes, Mom, I am. I came here on your summons, and as well as Craig's. PATRICIA: You and Craig will bring WBOS back to importance. CAITLYN: Yes we will. And Erica will be learning a hard lesson. I also heard about Mike's upcoming wedding. PATRICIA: Are you here for that? CAITLYN: Yes indeed. And I am going to make sure Erica leaves them alone. Erica will learn , the hard way, if need be, NOT to cross swords with cousin Caitlyn! (Caitlyn smiles at her mother and business partner. The scene fades) (Voice of McKenzie Westmore: "On the next Harpers Falls: A New Beginning...") CAITLYN (to Michael): Don't worry, Mike. Erica won't ruin the wedding. Not if I have anything to say about it! And I DO! CLIFF (to Jane): I really think Stephanie has changed for the better. I am impressed. VIVIENNE (to Erica): You know, I don't like you. I find out you demolish my sister and her new family, which happens to be MY new family too, I will fight you with EVERY vestige of power I have. And you will NOT like the results. Category:Episodes Category:Hall of Fame Episodes